Laughing to Loud
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Bella goes to a campfire with Jaks and the Pack. What happends when Quil doesnt say something that funny, but, somehow, Bella find something funny about it. Or maybe its some attack. For a fourm.


Bella'sPOV

I was sitting in my room, bored. I cleaned the house, did the laundry and even made supper for Charlie, so all he has to do is throw it in the microwave. I had my homework finished, so I had absolutely nothing to keep me busy. Edward was out hunting with his family, since he hasn't gone for quite a while.

I got off my bed and headed downstairs, it was so quiet. I went into the living room and turned the TV on, sitting on the couch. As soon as I sat down the phone started ringing. I sighed and got off the couch, heading to the kitchen.

I picked it up after the 4 ring, "Hello?"

"Wow, about time you pick up. I thought I was going to have to come get you." Jacob said chuckling.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Eh, its fine, I know you need to take you time so you don't fall." He said laughing again.

I put my hand on my hip, "Ha. Ha. Ha, Jake. Your so funny." I said sarcastically.

"I know I am. But I was calling to see if you would want to come down he to La Push. The wolves are having a party." He said and I heard the amusement in his voice.

"Am I the main course?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Bells. Your so funny."

"I guess I get it from you." I laughed and he joined in. "Yeah, I'll be there. What time?"

"I'll come pick you up in a few minutes."

"Okay, cool. Bye."

"Bye, Bella..." He sentence trailed off like he was going to say more and he didn't hang up so I sighed an did it myself.

I love Jake, but not like he loves me. And I feel bad. I wish I could give him more because he helped me. I sighed and walked up the stairs, going into my room. I walked to my closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping my dirty clothes off and the others on.

I heard a knock on the door and started back down the steps, Jacob was standing there at the bottom. "Way to invite yourself in." I said, stepping onto the ground and he smiled.

"Way to lock the door."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat. I walked outside and Jake beat me to the car and opened my door. I got in and he ran around to the drivers seat.

The ride to the cliff was unusually quiet, but I didn't mind because it was a comfortable silence. We got to a cliff and I noticed we were the last ones. We got out and walked towards them and sat around the fire.

"Hey, Bella!" Quil and Embry said at the same time smiling They looked at each other and growled.

I giggled and waved back at them, "Hey."

"Bella!" Seth said walking over and giving me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Hey, Seth." He took his seat next to me. Everyone was chatting and laughing. It was fun. We ate marshmallows and hot dogs.

"He's one hot dog." Quil said pointing to Seth's hot dog."

I don't know what came over me but I bust out laughing. My drink came out my nose and hit Jake in the face. Everyone was looking at me but I couldn't stop laughing. I don't know why but I was. I think after a good thirty minutes I finally stopped laughing.

"Are you...Okay?" Jake asked and I started laughing again. He stood up and took my arm. "Were going to go. See ya, guys later." Jacob started dragging me to his car. While he was walking around I managed to stop laughing again. "God, Bella, what in the hell happened to you? You scared everything in a 100 mile radiance." He said, starting his car and driving back to my place.

"I don't know." I giggled.

Jacob sighed, but didn't say anything. The ride home was silent, except for a few random giggles, here and there. We got to my house and Jacob shooed me out and I giggled, yet again. I got out and ran to the house. I slipped inside and into my room since Charlie still wasn't home.

I saw Edward sitting on my bed, looking at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

I giggled, "I don't think I'm allowed at La Push for a while."

"Um... why?

"I- I" I started laughing. "I was laughing too loud in La Push!" I yelled laughing and Edward just shook his head.

**Stupid? I know. I couldn't really think of anything, so I just wrote what came right to my mind. But this is for a forum, so yeah. Review! **


End file.
